


Yours

by snyland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, M/M, and also reeeeeally short, reader is a trans guy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: But he was yours. And you were his.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaraSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraSans/gifts).



> gift for my buddy. love you hon. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on twitter for Quality tweets](https://twitter.com/snyyland)

“hey.” 

 

“...” 

 

“hey. hey babe.” 

 

“...” you ignore him again, shifting and adjusting your binder a bit. Why were you still wearing this thing? It was late and your ribs were starting to hurt. 

 

But did you really wanna risk the dysphoria right now? No. Absolutely not. 

 

“hey baaaa--”

 

“What, Sans?” 

 

He smiles widely, his grin shit-eating. You wonder why you tolerate this man and his stupidity, but then you remember you kinda bonded your soul to him til you died. So.

 

“guess what.” 

 

You sigh, looking back to your phone and checking Discord. “What.” 

 

Suddenly your cheeks are scoops up by your partner's much larger hands, and he sweeps you into a kiss. “love you, big guy,” he says. “forever and ever, no matter what.” 

 

You flush. “..I hate you.” 

 

“nah. you love me.” 

 

“...Yeah,” you sigh, “I love you. Dork.” You peck him on the cheek, and he smiles.

 

He was so annoying. And infuriating. And just the biggest dork in the world. 

 

But he was yours. And you were his. And that's all that mattered.

 

As you mood turns up, so does your soul, and you rest yourself against him. Softly you sigh, relaxing in your beloved's hold.


End file.
